The present new variety "White Rosette" was discovered by me in a commercial greenhouse in Denmark in 1984 as a spontaneous mutant within a large number of the Exacum Affine Balf. cultivar "Best White" grown as pot plants.
Asexual propagation of my new cultivar by cuttings in my greenhouse through several generations, has proved that the new cultivar is true to type, and constant in its characteristics. Descriptions were carried out on Nov. 12, 1985. Color readings were based on the Royal Horticultural Society's Colour Chart.